


Ravenous

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Non-Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: He can run, and he can try to hide, but in the end, it's Ruvik's mind, and he sees through everything.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: predator/prey((contains dubcon/consensual non-consent))
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: the dubcon is mostly because I'm writing this more as a "consensual non-consent" kind of fic. They both know what they're doing and it plays out as a scene. That being said, I still recognize that this can be sketchy for some people so I figured I'd put it down as a note in case it makes you uncomfortable! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the empty halls, bouncing off of the peeling walls and the rusted gurneys and cots. His lungs screamed for air, his legs were moments away from giving out entirely, but Sebastian kept up the brutal pace. He knew what was coming for him, and the twisted bodies of the officers on the floor, some with syringes still jutting from their skulls, only furthered his need to keep running.

He couldn't get caught now; not when he was so close. 

He came skidding to a stop, blood and viscera spraying up his already filthy pant legs, when he saw the familiar figure standing in the doorway ahead of him. It was too late, then, and all his running meant nothing. Ruvik had found him and was standing there, waiting for his next move. Sebastian stood frozen for several moments, panting and shaking and trying to decide whether he should turn and flee in the opposite direction (where Ruvik would just show up waiting for him again anyway), or if he should fight. Adrenaline still coursed through his veins, and with a quick glance to one of the open doors to his right, the detective sprinted in that direction. 

Slamming the heavily door behind him, knowing full well it didn't mean anything, he shouldered his way through the medical equipment and pushed through the room and into another hallway. This fucking place really was a maze, he thought to himself, and he could already hear the soft slap of Ruvik's footsteps coming up behind him. In a spur of the moment decision, Sebastian flopped onto his stomach and crawled underneath one of the hospital beds. At the very least, it would give him a chance to catch his breath before high tailing it back out once Ruvik had passed by.

Wishful thinking, really, but his lungs and legs desperately needed a moment's respite before he kept going.

The metal door in the other room slammed open, the screeching of it as it was twisted apart making him cringe. Ruvik strode purposefully into the room, and while Sebastian prayed he would keep going, his scarred feet slowed as they came into view, stopping beside the bed the detective was hiding under. Pure terror washed over him in sheets as he heard the bedframe groan in protest as slowly it was lifted up into the air, metal twisting like it was nothing until the piece of furniture was a tangled mess, tossed almost lazily across the room. Before he could scramble to his feet, Sebastian felt Ruvik's hand in his hair, wrenching it almost painfully to the side.

"I admit your tenacity is both impressive and irritating," the man said, pale eyes just as cruel and empty as always. Sebastian clawed at his wrist, but the grip in his hair only tightened. "But I think our little game is over now, don't you? I have more important things to worry about."

"Fuck you," Sebastian spat, glaring up at Ruvik, who only smirked in return.

"I thought that was the idea." He gave his hair a final, painful tug before releasing him. 

Sebastian clambered to his feet, hands clenching into fists as he took a swing at Ruvik's face. He flickered out of view, and caught off balance, Sebastian reeled for a moment before regaining his footing. Too late, though, since the man had appeared behind him again, one hand tangling in his hair and the other wrapping around his throat.

"Here I was thinking you were done running," he growled into the detective's ear. "Aren't you tired?"

Of course he was exhausted, Sebastian thought viciously to himself, he'd been running for god knows how long in this blood-soaked hellscape. But he needed to get out. His words never quite found their way out of his mouth, though, because moments later, he was laying flat on his back on one of the battered gurneys, Ruvik stretched out over him. He couldn't move beyond squirm, almost like his limbs were bound, even though he knew they weren't. 

"You always seem to forget that this world is _mine._ Nothing happens here unless I allow it." Ruvik's voice was a low growl, his withered hands tracing over Sebastian's torso. "When I told you that you are mine, I meant it. In every sense of the word." His fingers stopped when they reached the collar of his shirt, gripping the material and tugging it open, buttons spraying in every direction. "Now, I want to hear you say it. Tell me who you belong to."

Sebastian pursed his lips, glaring up at him as he remained stubbornly silent. Ruvik seemed mildly amused by his resistance, planting his nails firmly on his collarbone, firmly dragging them down to his sternum, red welts rising up in their wake. The detective let out a sharp gasp at that, traitorous body rising up to meet the scratches.

"Say. It," Ruvik said, voice low and dangerous. Still, Sebastian refused to speak, though he couldn't help but let out a low, rumbling sound as the man above him finished dragging his nails down to the waistband of his trousers. Once his hands were there, he swiftly unbuttoned them, tugging the zipper open and shoving the fabric down to Sebastian's knees. His body was already running on hot, so the exposure to the frigid air in the room made him tremble, flesh breaking out into goosebumps. 

Every muscle in his body went rigid when he felt Ruvik's scarred hand wrap around his shaft. "Oh. Oh, fuck."

The other hand was clamped over his mouth. "If you can't tell me what I want to hear, then I don't want to hear a single sound from your filthy mouth. Do you understand?"

Sebastian snarled behind his palm, debating on whether or not it would be a good idea to try and bite him. Finally, still glaring up at Ruvik, he nodded. Whatever this game was, he wasn't planning on losing, but this was a fight he couldn't win. Not from this position."

"Good boy," Ruvik murmured, corners of his lips flicking up into a smirk. His hand moved at a lazy pace, coaxing Sebastian's cock to full attention, but it wasn't enough to get anywhere. But that wasn't the point. Ruvik wanted to break him. 

And with the need to cum slowly drowning out any common sense he had left, he was getting closer to that exact point. Something Ruvik seemed to pick up on, of course, picking up the pace until Sebastian felt that knot in his gut tightening, only to stop short of actually letting it snap. The detective was taking quick, shallow breaths through his nose, moans muffled by that burned palm. Ruvik released his length, but only so he could pull down what was left of his charred and tattered pants while still keeping Sebastian's mouth shut. The moment he felt Ruvik's cock touch his abdomen, the detective let out a low groan.

"What was that?" He could hear the smile in Ruvik's voice. "Did you say something?" 

He lifted his hand and Sebastian gulped in several breaths of air before grimacing. He was still bound and determined to remain silent, but Ruvik took his cock in hand again, along with his own, and he couldn't help but growl at the sensation. 

"I asked you a question, Seb." Every word was punctuated with a lazy stroke. "This is the last time I'll ask, so think it over carefully. I'd hate to leave you here like this."

Sebastian shivered and Ruvik chuckled softly before leaning down, tip of his tongue tracing over the shell of his ear.

_"Who do you belong to?"_

There was a moment of silence, tension buzzing between them, but when Sebastian let out a harsh, whispered _"you"_ the air shattered. Ruvik jerked them off with fervor, and whatever invisible force had been pinning Sebastian's wrists down was released. He threw his arms around the man, pulling him down for a hungry kiss, clawing at his shoulders through the thin material of his coat. 

"Fuck," Sebastian sobbed, one hand going down to cover Ruvik's as he pumped them both together. 

Words failed and the air was filled with the detective's harsh groans and the hushed gasps of Ruvik himself. It only took a few more frenzied pumps of his hand before they both came, splattering hot and white over Sebastian's stomach and chest. He fell back, boneless against the ratty mattress, panting as he tried to steady his breathing, but he let out a sharp curse when he felt something hot and wet against his skin. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched with wide eyes as Ruvik swiped up the cooling spend off of his skin with his tongue. As soon as he'd finished, Sebastian grabbed him by the shoulders and heaved him up to lay on his chest, kissing him again, the mingling taste of both of them on his tongue oddly enticing.

Ruvik whimpered softly and allowed himself to relax, eyes drifting closed as Sebastian ran his hand down his spine.

"Yours," he whispered, and the detective held him closer.

"Always."


End file.
